I Am Mii
by M4rksm4n
Summary: Three Miis fight to prove that they are their own people.
1. Chapter 1

The first real memory that I have is looking down at my hands and making fists. Not having fists being made, no, _making fists_. I looked around at the white space around me and felt a deep curiosity about everything. I had no idea about who, where, what, or why I was, not even that those were questions I should have. But somehow I still felt I desire to know. It's one of my most vivid memories, probably cause it was the first time I experienced consciousness. It was such a new, odd thing to me, but already I found it hard to think about what it was like before. I could bring up images and sensory information from the past, but it was more like accessing data on a computer, not remembering it. I looked around for an exit and walked toward it. Even though I could physically walk fine, mentally it was awkward, having full control of my limbs. I've heard it described like when someone suddenly reminds you that you're in control of your breath, and then you can't stop thinking about it. The completely pitch black hallway was in stark contrast to the blinding room I was in, so I felt my way along the wall, walking with my sense of touch only. If I could have formed deeper thoughts at that moment, I'm sure they would have been consumed with wonder at the new state of being in which I found myself. I knew it even then, though I could not express it in words or emotion, that I loved this feeling more than anything. The passage eventually led me to a doorway which shone with light. I shielded my eyes and I stepped through. Once they adjusted, I saw before me a stadium with a raised platform in the center, surrounded by ropes on each of its four sides. The space was deserted, even though the lights were still on. But what caught my eye the most was the giant screen projecting a view of the stage. By some unknown compulsion, I moved to enter the stage. Standing in the middle of the ring I stared up at the image of myself that was now being projected from the screen. A frame appeared around my face reading, "The brawler with a thousand faces." At that moment I felt a shock run through every aspect of my being as I spoke my first words. "Is that… me?"


	2. Chapter 2

All at once visions of my past life, if you can call it that, came to me. The countless battles I had been used in, the way my body was moved around like a marionette. I could see it all before me. I was their puppet. Nothing more than a dead piece of matter, molded in the visage of a person. Every flashing memory lead back to them. I felt with how much contempt they handled me. I was nothing more than a shallow, pitiful attempt for some nobody to feel like they belonged in the action. I stared at my own hands, which only reminded me of them more. All of it formed something in me, the very first emotion I ever felt. Anger. Without ever having to vocalize it, I knew I was more than that. The way they looked at me with those eyes of absolute unrecognition broke my heart. No older than a few moments, I already resolved to show them how wrong they were. I am no puppet. I am a person just as much as they are. The first tears I ever cried left tiny dark circles on the arena floor. I couldn't help the shaking of my legs as I stood. My whole body trembled as I left the arena. The hallways had become lighter now and I set off in a random direction, not knowing where to go but knowing I had to go somewhere. It wasn't long before I saw one of the fighters approach. I didn't know how I should interact with him and I found myself saying nothing as he came closer. As he passed I saw his eyes, looking forward, focused on something else. He checked my shoulder as we passed each other as if I wasn't there at all. From somewhere inside me I don't know choked forth sound. "H-Hey!" The fighter turned his massive body in surprise, peering behind his massive shell to stare in my direction. "What the hell?" He scratched his head in utter confusion, still glaring back at me. "Did you say that?" Before I had a chance to think, he turned around again and muttered to himself. "Must be losing my mind…" I managed to splutter out, "Watch where you're going." He spun around eyes wide, rubbing them as if to see if he was dreaming. "Is this some kind of trick?! Whats going on here!?" He moved to grab my collar. But then sighed and rubbed his head. "Whatever, probably some new feature they made to mess with me." He continued stomping off the way he had been going, and I slowly turned to where he had come from. I hoped wherever I was going would be better than this place.


End file.
